Like A Fat Kid Loves Cake
by Niham
Summary: Beast Boy goes to high school. Weird? Maybe. His mission is to convince Terra that even if some things in life move on, love and friendship never change.
1. One: She's Alive!

_**Note:** I didn't see the whole episode when Terra comes back after that dramatic volcano incident, so don't kill me if some stuff's off. I also don't own any of the characters, so there. The title of this was inspired by an avator my sister has on her myspace. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**She's Alive!**

_No,_ _just leave her alone,_ Beast Boy told himself, trying to convince himself not to go back to the school. _She wants to be left alone, and if that's what Terra wants, if that's what will make her happy, then I have to respect that. _

He slumped back onto the couch and sighed heavily. Yesterday, he had seen Terra— or at least someone who looked, talked, laughed, and acted _exactly_ like her. From the moment he saw her in that school uniform, he had known it was Terra. It had to be and Beast Boy didn't doubt it for a moment. She even _smelled _like the Terra he knew. The only problem was that this new Terra didn't seem to remember anything about him, the Titans, or even her moral ordeals with Slade.

What if Slade was right? He thought bitterly, flipping absently through the channels. What if Terra really doesn't want to remember? Then again, Slade's a no-good-dirty-rotten-manipulating-cheat. After all, he's the one who started this whole thing. 

"Will you pick a channel already?" Cyborg groaned.

"Not my fault there's nothing on TV," Beast Boy muttered. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard Cyborg come in.

"There are eight hundred and fifty-seven channels and you can't find one thing to watch?"

"Nope."

"We could play video games," Cyborg suggested. "We still haven't unlocked those secret race tracks, you know."

Beast Boy tossed aside the remote. His normal, enthusiasm was dissipating with every thought of Terra. _Why doesn't she remember? Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me?_

"Dude," Cyborg said. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Video games. Yes? No?"

"Sorry," Beast Boys said. "But I don't really want to play games right now."

Cyborg virtually choked on his own breath. "Did I hear that right?" he asked, giving his green little friend a worried stare. "_You_ don't want to play games?" He didn't appear able to grasp those words. "You sick or something?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Cyborg looked at his friend long and hard. The absence of Beast Boy's usual avid attitude and bad-joke cracking worried him. He wondered what could possibly have gotten his friend so down. "Is this about Terra?"

Silence.

"Dude," Cyborg said, trying to sound a little sympathetic. "You have got to let it go, man. Terra is gone. She's not coming back. Move on with your life."

_Whoops,_ Beast Boy thought, inwardly smacking himself on the head. Somehow he had forgotten to tell his best friend in the whole world that the love of his little green life had miraculously risen from the dead. "She's not dead," he said quietly. "Well, she was dead, but not anymore." Now, Cyborg was looking at him like he was a crazy.

"I think you need to see a counselor," the hybrid said finally. "I mean, don't get me wrong Terra was a really cool person and I know you really liked her. But you gotta face it, man. Terra. Is. Gone."

"First off, I am _not _crazy, and second of all, I think the term you're looking for is 'love' not 'like'."

Cyborg rolled his one human eye. "Even if you did love her, there is no way in hell a person can come back from the dead. It defies the laws of nature. It's _impossible_."

"Well, it obviously isn't, Metal Brain because I've _seen her. _She's going to high school now—"

"Alright," Cyborg said. "Let's say you did happen to see Terra. Have you even talked to her?"

"No," Beast Boy said sarcastically. "I just walked right past her. Of course I talked to her! What are you crazy?"

"And?"

"And…She doesn't seem to remember what happened."

Cyborg threw up his arms exasperatedly. "Dude—"

"Cy, it even _smells _like Terra!" he cried. "I know it sounds crazy, but I know that earthy scent anywhere." Just the thought of Terra was making his heart twinge. He had tried to put a stop to those feelings and move on just like Cyborg had advised, but even after all the bad stuff Terra had done, in the end he just couldn't help it. Picking at his the couch fabric, he said, "She just won't talk to me, but I know she remembers."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Cyborg suggested. "I wouldn't want to remember all that bad stuff either."

"Like I said," Cyborg interrupted. "Let. It. Go. Who knows, maybe in a few years Terra'll come around and change her mind."

"I can't wait that long."

"You might have to, BB."

Beast Boy stood up suddenly. "I can't and I won't. You and I both know that."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Terra back."

"Wait a sec­—" Cyborg began, but his friend was already gone.

* * *

**AN: **_Okay, so here's the deal: the stupid school blocked **ff**.**net**! I won't be able to post as often as every other day, but I'll try to get something up once a week. This totally bites!_


	2. Two: Drastic Love, Drastic Measaures

**Chapter Two**

**Drastic Love, Drastic Measures**

Beast Boy waited until the school bell rang and the students were dismissed from school before marching up to the front office. "Hi," he said to the secretary with an innocent, charming smile.

The lady looked up and blinked. "Can I help you?" she asked, arching a pencil thin eyebrow at the green boy standing before her desk.

"Do you think I can go to school here?" he asked, ignoring the secretary's stare. "We just moved here and I'm sick of home school."

The secretary looked around the office. "Aren't your parents here with you?"

"No, they had to work," Beast Boy lied. "Actually, they're at a science convention and they won't be back until late tonight. So my mom told me to come ask if I can go to school here." At first, Beast Boy thought the secretary wasn't buying his lame story, but then he realized it was his green skin and pointy ears she was more concerned with. "Don't worry," he said. "It's not contagious. See, I had this thing called Sakutia when I was little, and they had to inject me with this serum from a green monkey. It cured the virus, but it turned me all green. And well, here I am looking like something out of a Star Trek movie. But I'm much better now." 

The lady nodded skeptically. She opened a file cabinet and began rummaging through some papers. "We'll need a doctor's confirmation of that," she said finally "When will your parents will be home?"

"Tomorrow, I think," Beast Boy lied. "But mom just got this new job, so I don't know if she can bring the papers in."

"Well," the secretary said slowly. "If you have your mother sign the papers, you can bring them tomorrow yourself."

"Really?"

"Have you ever been to a public school before?"

"I went to one a few years ago," Beast Boy lied again. He had never really set foot on school grounds as an actual student before; not since he had been sick all those years ago. "But I've mostly been home schooled," he continued. "It's kind of boring, if you know what I mean."

The secretary handed Beast Boy the papers, saying, "If you bring these in tomorrow, we can get you your uniforms and a schedule sorted out."

Beast Boy couldn't help but grin. _And Cyborg said I was a terrible liar!_ He thanked the secretary and returned to Titan Tower triumphant. His first task was to fill out the registration packet, find a fake address and a fake phone number. That was the easy part, since all he had to do was flip through the phone and pick a phone number. He put down his parents' names, even though they had long since passed from this world, and wrote down his old address. Simply enough. Now all Beast Boy had to was to find out which classes Terra was currently taking and falsify a note that said he wasn't 'contagious'. It was a good thing Terra meant so much to him otherwise he probably would have lost concentration hours ago. 

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked, suddenly leaning over his shoulder.

"Hacking into school computers," Beast Boy replied as if it was something he did everyday.

"Why?"

"I have to for Terra." Beast Boy explained. "I need to know which classes she's taking so that I know which ones to sign up for."

"You're going to make yourself look like a stalker," Cyborg said. "Don't you think this is a little _too_ drastic?"

"Drastic love calls for drastic measures, Cy. Speaking of which, you know about medical stuff, right?"

"To a certain degree." He gave Beast Boy a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well, can you write me a note saying I'm not contagious? The secretary lady didn't seem to believe when I explained to her it was a DNA disorder thing—" 

"Dude, I'm not a real doctor," Cyborg cried. "You know that."

"Come on, Cy, I'm already forging my parent's signatures," Beast Boy pleaded. "If they notice that it's the same handwriting on _both_ documents, I'm screwed! And then I can't get Terra back. Please? I'll never ask you to do _anything _for me again." Hands folded beseechingly, he slid off the office chair and onto his knees. "Please Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked at his friend pitifully and shook his half mechanical head. "Fine," he sighed. "Give me a piece of paper and a pen." 

"Yes!" Beast Boy handed his friend a piece of paper. "You're the best, man," he said as his mechanical friend wrote out the note. "Don't worry, if it all goes down the drain, we can be cell mates."

Cyborg handed him the note. "I'm a crime _fighter_ not a crime _doer," _he said. "I don't belong in jail, BB."

"My-eye, captain!"

Once he knew what classes Terra was taking, Beast Boy carefully stored the papers and Cyborg's note somewhere safe. So far, everything was working out great. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for morning.

_**An: **Good news, folks. We just fixed our Internet connection, so I can update as much as I want! I still hate the school board though. What kind of jerks block Whatever. Don't forget to **R&R!**_


	3. Three: Not the Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Chapter Three**

**Not the Way the Cookie Crumbles**

Finally, after hours of taking his impatience out on helpless video game villains, morning broke over the horizon, illumination the city in brisk, golden warmth. The early hours of the wee morning didn't bother Beast Boy like they normally did. His eyelids were only heavy and reluctant for a few minuets before he realized _why_ he was up that early.

Today was the first day of school.

He should have dreaded such an occasion like most normal teens, but then again Beast Boy was not exactly 'normal' like most kids his age. Though Beast Boy could hardly remember what school was like, he was confident that if he could make Terra see the error of her misguided ways during the volcano incident, then by god he could at least make her see that they could still be friend.

The students stared at him as he waltzed up to the main office. It wasn't unusually for people to stare at Beast Boy. The gawking eyes, the open jaws, and all around curios expressions didn't bother him like it used to. There was nothing that could be done about the color of his skin, so there was no use in wasting his time and energy worrying about it. Besides, a few strange looks every now and then were far more appealing than lying silently in the ground somewhere with only the worms and soil for company.

"Hi," he said cheerfully to the secretary lady, who was busy making copies at the copy machine. She jumped with surprise and dropped the bundle of papers she was holding. "Oops. Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, it's you again," she said as Beast Boy picked up the fallen papers.

"I brought the registration forms like you said. My mom had to work early this morning, but she sent you a note from my doctor."

The secretary nodded and returned to her desk. From there on, everything went perfectly smooth. It was almost too easy. Soon, he had a uniform, a full schedule (identical to Terra's), a student ID, and even a locker. If it weren't for his ears, claws, and usual skin tone, he probably would have made out to be the least conspicuous student in the whole school.

By the time the secretary had sorted it all out, first period was almost half way over. The secretary led him to room thirty-eight, the chemistry lab. Wishing him good luck, she handed him a note and left. Beast Boy peered inside quietly. Thirty students sat in neat rows, chemistry notes and supplies scattered across the tables, as a young woman stood at the front of the room, discussing chemical reactions. He spotted Terra sitting at a table with the same girls he had seen her with before, jotting down notes, and grinned.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, her long, curly dark hair lying neatly over her slender shoulders.

He gave her the note, suddenly feeling the sting of thirty inquisitive stares. The woman read the note curiously, and smiled. "Welcome to chemistry, Garfield," she said warmly. "I'm sure you'll find public school very different from home studies."

"Different," Beast Boy agreed, eyeing a glowering Terra out of the corner of his eyes. "But interesting."

After being introduced the class by Mrs. Galoria the chemistry teacher, he found a seat at an empty table in the back of the room. Any good student would have sat and listened attentively to the young and beautiful teacher, but Beast Boy was there for Terra, not chemistry. From the looks of it, she (Terra that is) didn't look too happy about his sudden appearance. _It'll work out,_ Beast Boy told himself. _She wouldn't listen to Beast Boy, so maybe she'll listen to Garfield Logan instead._

Twenty minuets later, class ended. Before Beast Boy could make his way towards Terra, Mrs. Galoria stopped him at the door. She handed him a textbook and some worksheets. "I don't want you to think I'm overloading you on your first day here," she said. "But I'd like to see where your science skills are at."

"Don't worry about it," Beast Boy said politely. "My parents were— are— scientists. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Of course," Mrs. Galoria said. "The transition from home to public schools are a bit shaky for most students. So if—"

"I know," Beast Boy interrupted quickly. "I'll ask for help if I need it."

By the time Beast Boy escaped from the chemistry lab, Terra was out of sight. He groaned and marched off to US History. Terra suddenly appeared behind him. "You!" she seethed, grabbing him by the collar of his new shirt. She pulled him into a quiet corridor. "What are you doing here, Beast Boy?"

"Didn't you hear?" he asked cheerfully, despite Terra's scowl. He could feel his heart throbbing in his ears. "I'm officially a new student! Isn't it great?"

"No," Terra said, biting her lip. "I told you to leave me alone. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where I leave you alone," Beast Boy said. "How can we be together if you're all alone?"

Terra hesitated. "We don't," she said coldly.

"But—"

"Look," Terra snapped. "Nothing will ever be like it used to, okay? I'm not getting involved with the Titans anymore. No more superpowers, no more bad guys…No more Slade," she added quietly.

The changeling cracked a wide grin. "So you _do_ remember." 

"Beast Boy," Terra groaned. "I'm sorry about what I did. I honestly wish I hadn't done any of it. But life goes on, and things change."

"You're talking to a shapeshifter here, Terra. It just so happens that I know all about 'change.'"

"I just want to live a normal life, okay?" Terra said. "Like normal teenagers do."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay. So, I'll be normal with you. We'll be normal together. Well, I can't really be _completely _normal because…" he looked at his green hands and claws. "Well, you know what I mean. But I can try."

"Why can't you _try_ to leave me alone?" Terra's blue eyes were almost pleading and the desperateness in her voice tugged at his heart. He wished it would go away and let him have the old Terra back again. 

"Because," Beast Boy said impatiently, "This isn't the way it's supposed be, Terra. Even if stuff does change, _I _am not going to. If you don't want to go back to Titan Tower, fine. I don't really care. But as selfish as it might sound, I am not going to let you sit around here without me."

"Why not?"

"Because this is not the way the cookie crumbles!" Beast Boy snapped, throwing the chemistry book on the ground. "This is not how it's supposed to be, Terra. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to be as normal as I can."

The bell rang.

"We're going to be late for US History," he said with a sudden smile. "Unless you _want_ to stay out here…Alone…with me…I won't stop you. "

"Whatever," Terra said and marched off to second period.

Beast Boy sighed and scooped up the chemistry book and followed suit. _It's a start, _he told himself. _At least now I know she does remember me. _


	4. Four: Not a Star Trek Fan

**Chapter Four**

**Not A Star Trek Fan**

US History was all right; it wasn't the most fun class in the world, but it wasn't terrible either. The class was taught by Mr. Jordan, who was an all right kind of guy. Actually, for a history teacher, he was pretty cool. He was short, funny, and a little weird, yet his students loved him dearly. He took one look at Beast Boy through his thick glasses, arched an eyebrow, and pointed to the door. "I believe the Star Trek convention is that a way," Mr. Jordan said.

"First off," Beast Boy said, handing Mr. Jordan the note. "Star Trek is gay. I wouldn't be caught dead at a Star Trek convention. And second of all, Star_ Wars_ is way cooler!"

Mr. Jordan laughed. "Right on," he said. "So how'd you do it? Paint? Dye? Magic Marker?"

Beast Boy sighed. It was definitely going to be a very, very long day. "Let's just say that I am the way I am because of a weird DNA thing. Not paint, dye, and _no _magic marker."

Mr. Jordan shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say, kiddo."

"Did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked, sitting the desk next to Terra. "Magic Marker! Sheesh, you'd think they've never seen a kid with green skin before!"

"Because they haven't," Terra said sourly. "You know, you really don't belong here Beast Boy. Go home."

"Not unless you come with me, Terra."

"It's Tara."

"Tara," Beast Boy repeated. "Boy, you weren't feeling creative that day, were you?"

"I'm trying to lay low here. The least you can do is play along, Beast Boy."

"Hey, that's _Garfield_ to you, girly."

"Whatever."

As said before, US History wasn't the most exciting class ever to be offered on the face of the earth, but Beast Boy would have rather sat in US History all day than go off to third period— aka living Hell. Mr. Saunders was a former Army commander. He looked like a G.I. Joe toy come to life; a tall, hard-core buff man with a graying buzz cut and a most formidable temper. Pretty much everyone in the school was terrified of Mr. Saunders' unreasonable wrath, and the only reason he got away with wearing his wrinkle-free camo suit was because the principal was terrified of him. "You!" Mr. Saunders barked the moment Beast Boy walked into math class. "What do you think this is, boy? A Star Trek convention?"

"Actually, I—"

"This is high school, not outer space. Now go wash it off," Mr. Saunders ordered, his eyes turning a frightening bright red.

"But I can't," Beast Boy protested. "I— hey watch the tie!" Mr. Saunders grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the classroom. "Dude, come on, it took me all morning to get it on right!" Mr. Saunders didn't appear to hear him. He was too busy dragging Beast Boy into the boy's bathroom. He grabbed a paper towel, and ran it under hot soap and water. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy demanded as the ex-army commander attempted to scrub the green out of him. "Ow!"

"Hold still," Mr. Saunders barked. "You should have thought about the dress code this morning. What were you thinking?"

"George!" A familiar voice shrieked. It was Mrs. Galoria. She marched into the Boy's bathroom, glowering at the man towering over her. "What are you doing?"

Mr. Saunders glared at the woman with utter distaste. "Have you not looked at this boy? Katherine? He looks like Marvin Martian's first cousin!"

"It's a genetic mutation," Mrs. Galoria said hotly. "If you knew anything about DNA, you would know that it's irreversible! Soap and water won't make it go away, you big oaf."

_Yes!_ Beast Boy thought. _Finally, someone who understands!_

Mr. Saunders' stone cut-face looked dumbfound. Then it swelled with anger and spite. "Now, you listen here—"

"_You _listen," Mrs. Galoria snapped, poking him square in the chest. "These are your students, George, they are _not_ soldiers. The day you get that through your thick skull, is the day people will start listening to you out of respect, not fear."

The chemistry teacher didn't look at all intimidated by Mr. Saunders, whose face was almost purple now. Beast Boy could almost see the steam blowing out of his ears. "This is not over yet," he growled and then marched off back to his class.

"Thanks," Beast Boy told her, wiping the soap off his face. "Boy, that was a close one."

Mrs. Galoria frowned and shook her head, curls bouncing. "You need to watch yourself, Garfield," she said to Beast Boy. "Mr. Saunders has a tendency to single out anyone who goes against his standards. You tread cautiously around him, alright?"

Beast nodded. He had a strong feeling that math was not going to be a very fun subject. _Terra's worth it,_ he thought, returning to third period. _And_ _Mr. Saunders is just another petty villain. _

* * *

_**AN: **I remember when I first saw Beast Boy, the first things that went through my mind was: Trekie? Marvin Martian? Green Goblin kid? Now, here I am, writing a fanfic about him. _

_What can I say? Life is weird. _

Anyways, Beast Boy's teachers were inspired by some of my own. Mr. Jordan is the coolest history teacher ever (Besides Mr. Hahn). The Mr. Jordan in this fic is very much like the real one.

_Mrs. Galaria is my science teacher, though I just borrowed her name for BB's chemistry instructor. _

_And the evil Mr. Saunders was inspired by my 7th & 8th grade teacher, Mrs. McCauley, who I once dreamed was a vampire. Although she wasn't in the military, and she wasn't a real vampire, she was a complete and total nightmare, and to this very day I despise her with all my soul!_

_Good riddance!_


	5. Five: Change is Good

**Chapter Five**

**Change is Good**

Math was terrible. No, the word 'terrible' was an understatement compared to the horrifying nightmare called 'third period.' Beast Boy would have rather fought a hundred bad guys than face Mr. Saunders' broiling ire.. Mrs. Galoria had been right; the ex-army man _was _out to get him. First, the he yelled at Beast Boy for not owning a calculator. Then, the yelling continued when Mr. Saunders learned that no one had bothered to assign Beast Boy a textbook. His temper only grew worse when the shape shifter could not properly give the answers to a series of complex equations.

It also didn't help that Beast Boy's pencil, which he had been tapping vigorously against the desktop, spontaneously slipped out of his hand. It soared across the room as if suddenly sprouting wings, and hit Mr. Saunders in the back of his graying head.

That was how Beast Boy ended up in detention.

"Well, what did you expect?" the detention supervisor sneered. "You look like something out of a science fiction novel!" She pointed a fat finger towards an empty desk and waved him off.

Detention was held in a smelly old room that reeked of stale mildew and cheep air freshener. A few students sat in their rickety old desks, half asleep in their desks, without anything to do.Beast Boy would have worked his homework, but he had been in such a hurry to get away from Mr. Saunders that he had forgotten his things. _Oh well,_ he thought. _Better get used to it. Math is probably going to be the one class I won't get to spend with Terra. _

Terra— Tara (or whatever the heck her name was now)— she hadn't said much to him at all. Not during History, and especially not during math. _I guess math was a bit understandable,_ he thought. _But she's acting like I'm more of a nuisance than a friend. _He looked at his green hands and the dark claws growing from his fingertips. A sudden knot of panic forming at the pit of his stomach. _Do I embarrass her?_ _She wasn't like that before. _He sighed. In a perfect world, he would have been granted a secret identity, like most superheroes, yet still able to keep his green, 'science fiction' self. Perhaps then school would be a lot easier to handle. _If wishes were fishes, _he thought.

The rest of the period dragged on for what seemed to be forever. After fifteen minuets of excruciating silence, the detention lady finally dismissed them for lunch. Terra was outside with her friends, sitting on the grass, lost in her own deep thoughts. She saw Beast Boy approach and smiled weakly. "Hi Ter—er— Tara," he said cheerfully. "Hope math wasn't as awful for you as bad as it was for me." He sat down in between Terra and the bruenett, quickly inched away from him.

"I think he's stalking you," whispered the girl with red hair to Terra. "Maybe you should tell the counselor."

Terra shot her friend a silencing glare. "Mr. Saunders hates anything that doesn't go according to his standards," she said. "I think you'd be better off going back to _home school." _

"You're attempts to push me away are futile, Terra," he said. "I'm not going back to 'home school' anytime soon."

"It's _Tara."_

"I thought you didn't know him?" the second girl asked.

"I lied," Terra said shortly.

The girl looked offended. Beast Boy held out a friendly hand, hoping that she might stop looking at him so strangely. "Hi," he said. The girl glanced at his claws nervously.

"I'm going to the library," she said stiffly.

"What's got her skirt in a bunch?" Beast Boy asked as the girl walked off. He shouldn't have been surprised by her reaction, considering how many times he had been asked where the Enterprise was stationed in the last three periods.

"Ignore her," said the red head girl. "So you _do know each other. How?" _

Beast Boy and Terra exchanged looks. "Long story," they said in unison.

"We'll, I've got two perfectly good ears, and forty minuets to kill."

"Let's just say that we used to…work together," Terra said carefully.

"Where?"

"Volunteer services?" Beast Boy offered.

She didn't look like she was buying it. "It's complicated," Terra said. "I really don't feel like explain right now, Sarah."

Sarah heaved a sigh. "If you say so," she said. "But I would like the inside scoop on what's really going on between you two, Tara." She smiled and then followed after her friend.

Beast Boy watched her go. Keeping everything they had been through was going to be hard to keep a secret, almost as hard as being normal. "She seems nice," he said after a long and awkward silence.

"Yeah," Terra said, picking absently at the grass. "Sarah's a good friend."

"She's not the only one_."_

Terra's blue eyes snapped up. "I'm not trying to be mean," she said. "But the past can't be changed, Beast Boy. What once was can never be the same again. It can't be recreated. Why don't you understand that?"

"It's Gar," Beast Boy said. "And I am not trying to recreate the past. I'm trying to 'create' an even better future with someone who needs get her head out of the dirt... no pun intended," he added quickly, remembering that Terra was a geomancer.

Terra rolled her blue eyes. "This is ridiculous. After all the evil stuff I did, you really—"

"You weren't evil, Terra," Beast Boy said quickly. "You never were, and you never will be. I know you better than you think, and there is not an evil bone in you. You were just…misled, okay? Good people do bad stuff all the time. It's called making mistakes, and in your case, you just made one really, really, really big mistake."

"An unforgivable mistake."

"An action can't be 'unforgivable' if it's already been forgiven, Terra," Beast Boy pointed out. He nudged her playfully. "Come on, don't be such a fuddy duddy. Remember how much fun we used to have together? We can still be pals, can't we? Even if stuff is different now, it doesn't have to be bad."

"I guess," Terra mumbled, somewhat reluctantly.

That answer surprised him a little, but none the less it was as satisfying as a cup of hot chocolate on an snowy day.


	6. Six: Join the Club

**Chapter Six**

**Join the Club**

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, poking the Jell-o like squar suspiciously. It wiggled stiffly, the chunks of mystery ingredient frozen in inside the lime green substance.

"Don't eat it," Terra warned, looking up from her text books. "Half the stuff here isn't even editable." He took a bite of the pizza and winced made a disgusted face. The crust was stale and old, and the cheese tasted like rubber. It even stretched in elastic-like manner. He pushed the tray away with disgust. "Dude, what's wrong with this place? The food isn't even edible here!"

"Welcome to high school," said a boy with tawny brown hair and a serious overload of freckles as he approaching their picnic table. He was tall, thin and bony in stature. He smiled widely. "What were you expecting?"

"Uh, hel-lo? I was hoping that aside from the bad plumbing and psycho math teachers that they'd at least have _something _worth eating! School is exhausting, you know? How do they expect us to get anything done on this garbage?"

Terra gave him a small smile. "I didn't really think you cared about 'getting stuff done'."

"I'd get anything done for you, Terra," Beast Boy grinned.

"It's Tara." She looked at the freckled boy. "Who are you again?"

"My name's Charlie," he said, looking slightly offended. "I'm President of the Star Trek Fan Club."

Beast Boy groaned miserably and thumped his head against the picnic table. Aside from Terra, that was all ever talked about to him: aliens, Star Trek, and Eddie Munster. "Why me? Why?"

"Gar's not a Trekie," Terra told him.

"I know," Charlie said with an understanding nod. "That's what you said to Jordan this morning. Well, I don't expect you to join or anything. It's just that the rest of the club begged me to come ask."

"I'm a shape shifter, not a mascot!" Beast Boy cried, burying g his face into his arms.

"Gar!" Terra hissed.

"Well it's true," Beast Boy said hotly. "What's the point of saving this stupid city a bazillion times when all people know me for is—" He suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oops."

Charlie blinked, though he looked only a little surprised. "You didn't hear that," Terra said hastily. "Er...you imagined the whole thing..."

"It's alright," Charlie said. "If you change your mind, let me know, okay? We have meetings on Thursdays at lunch."

"After I work at a slaughter house," Beast Boy muttered as Charlie walked off. There was something strange about that boy. The air around him seemed…different than normal people.

"I guess keeping this superhero thing a secret is going to be harder than I thought," Terra said to herself.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "Join the club."

* * *

**An: **_Okay, so as **Somebody** suggested, I changed Terra's alias. 'Anita' just wasn't working out, (didn't like it in the first place, but I had to use something). I should be able to pick up the pace on updates now that I'm over my writer's block (writer's block freaking sucks_). 


	7. Seven: If Only, If Only

1

**Chapter Seven**

**If Only, If Only**

"Alright, spill it already Tara," Sarah said, leaning against the glass display. "How do you and Gar know each other? And this time, I want all the dirty details."

The espresso machine hissed, spewing steaming hot milk into the cup. Terra laughed weakly. "Dirty details? What is this, Sarah, an interrogation?" She put a lid on the steaming beverage and handed it to a customer waiting customer. It had only been a month since she started working at the coffee shop. It was her first step in starting over anew.

"I'm only you're best friend in the whole world," Sarah said. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"We used to hang out together," Terra said. "That's all."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Why does it matter?" She was trying to sound casual, but that was an art Terra had yet to master. Her voice was shaky and her stomach squirmed uncomfortably. The memories of her reign of terror haunted her like an grim, restless ghost.

"I have to know," Sarah said.

"Do you?"

"Come on, Tara. That little weirdo follows you around like a lost puppy."

"He is not a weirdo," Terra said narrowly. "Maybe if you people took the time to get to know him, you'd realize that."

Sarah blinked, surprised at her friend's sudden defensiveness over someone she had acted so reserved to. She suddenly smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him back."

Terra's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away.

"You do" Sarah cried, giggling with delight. "Oh, I knew it"

"It's not what you think," Terra said quickly. "There's nothing there anymore. Gar's just being stupid."

Those words were bogus. Terra knew it, and so did Sarah.

"Then why is your face all red, Tara?"

Terra looked away.

Things couldn't go back to the way they were before. Even if the Titans did forgive her, even if they trusted her again, even though she was free of Slade's evil grasp, Terra couldn't be a Titan again. Not without her powers, which had been absent since the volcano incident. Terra was powerless. She couldn't even lift a pebble. Maybe that was a good thing. Besides, she couldn't face them, not after the way she had betrayed the only people who had given her a home. She could hardly even look at Beast Boy without feeling the gigantic glump of shame clog her throat.

"Tara," her friend groaned. "He practically worships the ground you walk on! The only one who is being stupid is _you._ Even if he is...different, do you have any idea what most girls would give for that kind of devotion?"

_Devotion,_ Terra thought sadly. _If only I could return that kind of dedication. If only hadn't been so stupid, then this wouldn't have been a problem. I wouldn't have had to play dumb yesterday. I wouldn't have to live in that abandoned shack. I had friends who took me in, gave me a home for the first in years. They trusted me. I even had someone to love. _She clenched her fist, tasting the bitterness of her own regret. _And I just had to go mess it all up._

"How does she do that?" Sarah asked, staring out the shop's wide windows, looking preplexed at something across the street.

"Who?"

"Her." Sarah pointed out the widow to a pale, violet haired girl who had just walked out of a shop, carrying a stack of books. Terra knew that nonchalant face anywhere. "The doors, they just swung right open. She doesn't even have to touch them. I wonder who she is."

Terra forced a feeble smile. _If only you knew._


	8. Eight: Pretty Please?

**A/N: **Wow! What awesome reviewers I have! You guys are coolest!

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Pretty Please?**

"Well?" Cyborg asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. His mechanical fingers moved reflexively across the controller. "How was it?"

With a groan, Beast Boy flopped onto the couch. "Exhausting," he said and his stomach gurgled loudly in agreement. "If it weren't for Terra, I would have ditched and never gone back."

"That bad, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe the stupid stuff teachers yell at you for." He shook his finger impatiently, making silly imitations of his teachers. "No eating in the classroom, no talking, don't read ahead, no pen, no this, no that. Pay attention, Mr. Logan. Blah, blah, blah! And did you know you have a hall pass just to go the bathroom?"

"Sounds like fun," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"My math teacher even tried to scrub the green out me!"

This time, Cyborg laughed. "It's not funny," Beast Boy said. "Mr. Saunders hates me with a fiery burning passion! I don't understand why Terra would rather be there than here…with me."

"I'm sure she's got her reasons, B."

"Well, her reasons suck monkeys," he said. "She said she wants to be normal for once, but being normal is like a penguin trying to fly!"

"Then don't go back."

"Dude, I can't just leave Terra in that horrible place all by herself," Beast Boy said. "I finally got her to talk to me today. And I was right! She does remember!"

"That's—" The screen flashed 'Game Over' in red and yellow letters and Cyborg cursed. "Stupid three headed poodle ate me _again_!"

"What game are you playing?"

"I don't know. It's some weird game I found at the barter shop." He glowered at the screen as a poorly animated, giant three-headed poodle devoured the little ninja whole yet again. "Gagh! What kind of low tech crap is this?"

"Dude, it's probably from the seventies," Beast Boy said. "Everything before the eighties timeframe is three hundred leagues below lame-o. Especially Star Trek."

"You gonna ask her to Homecoming?" Cyborg asked through gritted teeth, jabbing aggressively at the buttons. A throbbing vain popped out of the human side of his forehead.

"Homecoming?"

"You don't know what Homecoming is?"

"No," Beast Boy said, thinking hard. He remembered hearing someone talk about it at school, but his attention had been elsewhere. "I've never been to high school before."

"It's a semi formal dance," Cyborg said. "It's one of the biggest dances of the year. It should be coming up soon. Football season's almost over for the high school, and the dance is always after the last home game."

Him and Terra, together, at a dance with flashing lights, music, and fruit punchbowls… such wistful images made his heart skip about a half a dozen beats. He almost forgot to breath. "You think she will?" he asked hopefully.

"You've only been following her around for the past two days like a love sick puppy," Cyborg said, subconsciously ducking out the way of a digital missal, even though it was not real. "Yo, where're ya going?"

"To ask Terra to this Homecoming thing before someone else does," Beast Boy said quickly, before dashing out of the room. He practically flew down the stairwells, not bothering to take the elevator, and nearly ran over Robin and Starfire.

"Geez, watch where you're going," Robin snapped.

"Sorry," Beast Boy shouted over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was running. There really was no reason for such haste. It was no emergency. There were no bad guys, no atrocious ugly monsters wrecking havoc on the poor city. It wasn't even like Terra was in trouble. He just ran. He ran all the way to the little coffee shop where Terra had said she was working, thinking about what he was going to say and worrying about the answer.

The glass doors burst open. "Terra!" he gasped and Terra jumped. A small cry of surprise escaped her lips and she dropped the Styrofoam coffee cups she was bringing to her customers.

Everyone in the coffee shop turned and stared.

"Terra! Cyborgtoldmeallabouthomecomingwillyougowithme? Puh-leeeeeze?"

Terra blinked. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He felt his face go hot. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

Terra shrugged. "Okay."

"Please Terra?" Beast Boy begged, folding his hands and dropping to his knees like a poor man pleading desperately for mercy. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Beast Boy," Terra said. "I said I'd go."

"Yes!" He heard a few people go 'Ahh' and his face went from green to bright red.

Terra's cheeks had flushed too. She smiled shyly. "Just help me clean up this mess, okay?"

Beast Boy looked around. He was kneeling in the middle of a huge, steaming puddle of coffee. He felt his knees burning and leapt up with yelp.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked. "You're soaked."

Beast Boy nodded, wincing. "I'm fine," he said. And even though his legs felt like someone had lit them on fire, all red and blistered, he knew that someday they'd look back at the situation years from now, smile, and laugh fondly at the memory.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't really like that ending, but that's all I could come up with last night. So now you know why I chose the beginning of October. Our homecoming is coming up next week and, well, that's where I got the idea. But can you blame this poor senior girl? You wouldn't believe what a big deal it is here in our itty bitty little town. Homecoming is practically a _holiday_ here! I love it! 

Anyhow, thanks again O wonderful reviewers!


	9. Nine: In the Dead of the Night

**A/N:** The original chapter 8 Unforgiven has been removed because it was causing one too many lumps in the road (and two reveiwers agreed that it was a bit OOC). Sorry for the inconvience, but I had to do it. I hope it hasn't turned too many readers away. I'll try to make up for it in later chapters.

Thnxs again reviewers!

**Chapter NIne**

**In the Dead of the Night**

_Clack…Clack…Clack…_

Still caught in the heavy spell of sleep, Terra reluctantly opened her eyes. Something had had stirred her from her dreams in the dead of the night. It sounded like the loud roar of a bullet tearing through the sky. A gunshot. Terra looked around the cabin warily. The soft orange glow of the dying embers flickered teasingly against the walls. Outside, the wind moaned, raving mercilessly through the pine forest. Through the dusty windows, she saw jagged streaks of lightning whipped across the night, followed by a thundering roar. The walls shook. _It's_ _just thunder_, she told herself_. Just silly old thunder._

Terra sighed and sat up. She shivered and wrapped the old quilts around her. She shook her head, trying to shake away the annoying ring in her ears; the blood throbbed inside her skull. Crawling out of the warmth of her bed, Terra crouched opened the woodstove and stirred the dying coals. The heat pressed soothingly against her face.

_Clack…clack…clack..._

_I have got to fix that roof,_ Terra thought as the water dripped from the ceiling, seeping through the old rotted ceiling. There were pots and pans set out all around the shack to catch to seeping water. Although the tiny cabin was not as high tech as most people wished, Terra had turned it into a cozy little shelter. It was a simple life, without all those high tech beeping things, a life some called poverty; Terra called it thrifty living. Her table may have been old and scratched, the chairs wobbly and lopsided, and the bed was a bit lumpy too, but it was her home.

_Clack…clack…clack…_

"I've got to fix that roof," Terra said to herself.

_Bump_.

Startled, Terra whirled around. "Hi Terra," Beast Boy said, picking up the fallen chair. He was drenched, head to toe, water dripping off the tips of his pointed ears. He smiled. "Crazy weather we're having, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked. "It's late."

The earth gurgled with thunder, rattling the windows. "Sorry," he said. "I had to come see if you were okay. Kind of worried about you…with this storm and all." He looked around the shack. "You passed up Titans Tower for this…shed?"

"This 'shed' is my home," Terra said. "And I'm not a Titan anymore Beast Boy. We've been through this a million times."

"But Terra this is in the middle of nowhere. Don't you get creeped out here in the woods all by yourself?"

"No. It's just a forest."

"Well, I'm not leaving you here in this storm," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "End of story. Don't even try to argue with me, Terra, 'cause I'm not leaving."

"Of course not."

Beast Boy looked surprised. "You mean you're _not_ going to tell me to go home?"

"Nope." She took a towel off the cloths line that hung above the wood stove, and draped it over his shoulders. "You're soaked to the bone, Beast Boy. And there's a hunter somewhere outside. I'd rather you not get shot." The rain pounded hailed against the roof.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack!_

Beast Boy beamed. "You mean it?"

But before Terra could answer, there was a sudden, urgent banging at the door. "Who's that?"

Terra frowned. She had very few neighbors and the cabin was hidden safely away from the old gravel road so well that it was difficult to see. "I don't know."

_Bang, bang, bang!_

She opened the door. A tall, broad figure in a dripping rain coat stood on the foot of her doorstep, rifle in hand. He looked big and formidable in the light of the lightning storm, like something out of one of Beast Boy's cheesy horror movies. "Um…can I help you?" Terra asked carefully and Beast Boy was instantly at her side.

"I saw a light in the windows," the hunter said in his deep, stringent voice and Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. Mr. Saunders threw back the hood. "Wanted to make sure you were doing all right in this storm."

Terra was just as surprised. "Yeah," she said. "Uh…I'm fine."

"Dude, I mean, sir!" Beast Boy cried. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Mr. Saunders saw him and frowned deeply. "My wife and I live up on the hill," he said. "Something's been picking off the sheep. It took another one this morning and that's the final straw. Storm or no storm that stupid feline meets ends tonight!"

"Good luck, I guess," Terra said awkwardly.

"Is this where you live, Miss Markov?" he asked, scanning the shack. For once he was acting concerned for the well being of a student.

"Yeah," Terra said. "You're not going to report me are you…sir?"

"Of course not. No one's lived here for years," Mr. Saunder's said. "It used to be a hunting cabin before old Jerry died. Glad it's being to put good use." _Clack, clack, clack! _"Although you should fix that roof."

Beast Boy and Terra stared at the man. Was this really the hard-core, cold-hearted math teacher they knew and fared? Mr. Saunders was actually being…_nice _for once!

"You should stay inside, Miss Markov," said Mr. Saunders. His eyes flickered over to Beast Boy. "You too Mr. Logan," he growled and poked threatingly at Beast Boy's chest. He had that scary look in his eyes, the look that struck utter terror into the very souls of his students. "But I don't want any monkey business, you hear?"

Beast Boy flinched. "Yes, sir!"

"I mean it, Mr. Logan. No messing around, you understand?"

"Of course, sir!"

"I catch you pulling anything funny, and I'll land you in detention for thirty years!"

"Anything you say, sir!"

Mr. Saunder's gave a satisfied nod. "Good. I'd tell you to get your sorry green butt home, but it's too dangerous with that puma running wild. Especially with this storm."

"Okay, sir."

"Then I'll be going."

"Thanks…sir," Terra said.

Mr. Saunders put his hood back up turned to the wood. He stopped himself though, frowned, and then marched back up to the little cabin. Thrusting open the door, he bellowed, "And turn in your math homework!"

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy and Terra replied.

Shooting them a testy glare, Mr. Saunders growled and then slammed the door, shaking the whole cabin.

"That was weird," Beast Boy said after he was one-hundred-percent positive Mr. Saunders was gone.

"Yeah," Terra agreed. "You did you're homework, right?"

"Um…no."

"Beast Boy!"

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said. "But all those numbers and weird symbols make my head hurt. It's like trying to speak French."

"Which you're not passing either."

"John Claude of sixth period French101 is a very busy man," Beast Boy said. "I don't think it's possible to pass _seven_ different classes all at once!"

"Impossible?" Terra repeated with a laugh. "This is coming from a _Titan_? From someone who can defy all laws of physics and turn himself into a T-Rex?"

"Terra, the only class I'm passing right now is marine biology! And that's because I know a lot about fish! I've been all those fish! I know what its like to live on the bottom of the sea."

"Relax, if you need help, I'll help you," Terra said.

"But I don't have my book."

"I have mine."

The table was too small to sit together with, and there was also only one chair. So they sat on the edge of the lumpy old bed, papers and books scattered everywhere. "Do we really have to do math?" Beast Boy asked, reluctantly punching a few numbers into the calculator, as instructed by Terra.

"Not unless you want Mr. Saunders to shoot you," Terra said. "So, what does pi equal?"

"Pie equals a satisfied stomach and a date with you."

"Concentrate," Terra said, smiling.

"I have no idea."

"Pi equals approximately 3.14. Remember that, Gar."

Beast Boy only half heard her. "Hey, look at this dude," he said, looking sideways at the picture of a picture of Einstein. "Talk about a bad hair day."

"That's Einstein," Terra said. "He's one of the smartest people in history."

"Who cares how smart he is, I'd rather have you for a tutor any day."

"Thanks, but we have to focus, Gar. Focus!"

Beast Boy sighed lackadaisically. "Okay. Shoot."

"Pi. What's it equal?"

"Um…" Tapping a green finger on his chin, he thought as he could, searching every nook and cranny of his mind for the answer. But it was like trying to climb over an endless brick wall, like trying to grasp a whispering breeze. "I give up," Beast Boy said, hanging his head in shame. "I suck at math."

"The answer is approximately three-point-one-four. Reapeat after me, Gar. Three point one four

"Three point…hey isn't homecoming this weekend?"

"Gar!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy said. "They should just put me in a baby math class."

_Looks like I have some damage control,_ Terra thought, feeling somewhat responsible for his misery. _He hates school, and yet here he is an enrolled student trying to master mathematics just for me. _

"You're not meant for school," Terra said. "And it's not because you're a lousy mathematician or a fallible chemist, or because John Claude can't pass French 101. You're just too…free."

"Thanks Terra," Beast Boy mumbled. "But I'm not smart. Everyone knows that. Even _I _know that!"

Terra closed the math book. "Beast Boy, how fast can a cheetah run?"

"Up to twenty-five miles an hour, but only for a short distance. It's exhausting you know."

"What's the largest lizard in the world? Not including dinosaurs."

"A komodo dragon."

"Why do dung beetles collect dung?"

"So that they can impress a mate— which is really gross when you think about it. And as much as I love you, I don't think I'd collect poop to impress you."

Terra laughed.

"What's the scientific name for a tree squirrel?"

"Paraxerus cepapi."

"And how do you spell hippopotamus?"

"H-I-P-P-O-P-T-A-M-U-S. Did you know alligators haven't changed a whole lot in sixty-million years?"

"See," Terra said. "You are smart. You're just a different kind of smart. I bet you know more about animals than any scientist in the world."

"That's different Terra. I only know that stuff because I've been most of those animals. I know them inside and out. Instincts and stupid facts like that don't count."

"Beast Boy, no scientist in the world can actually _become_ those animals," Terra said, giving him a straight look. "They have to read books and take classes and spend years of observation to know all that stuff. Knowing things through instincts and experience is just a different kind of smart."

"I guess you're right," Beast Boy said, although he did not sound so convinced.

"So come on, let's try this again. What's pi equal?"

"Um…can we review this again?"

---

Mr. Saunders grumbled and trecked up to the old cabin. It was late, and he had missed his puma and the storm was getting worse. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Maybe they were sleeping. He cracked the door open and peered inside. The fire had died down quite a bit. He found the two of them lying side-by-side amongst scattered papers and textbooks, sleeping quietly. He sighed and set the rifle by the door. He tossed another log into the wood stove. "Crazy kids," he grumbled to himself, picking up the books and papers. "Haven't changed a bit."

**A/N:**Yes! Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long and sorry if my grammar/spelling's off. Haven't had time to check over too thuroughly.. Life has been hectic. Okay, so here's the scoop: I won't be able to update for a few weeks 'cause I'm going Africa (yes, I'm going to Africa baby!). Since I'll be much too busy with my safari, I will be unable to do anything for about four weeks. Sorry, but I don't think they'll have internet there anyways.

So, yeah. Sorry. But thanks agains reviewers! I promise to update when I get back!


	10. Ten: Confessions

**A/N**: Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking, four weeks is like forever! But Africa was sooooooooooooooo worth it! We had animals coming out of our ears! As promised, I have a couple chapters waiting to be posted.

Okay, anyways, if you want to see any pictures, I am going to put them on my myspace here soon. I have about a thousand or so, but I'm only picking out the best ones. So, I'll let you know ASAP.

And I'm working on chapter eleven as we speak. One of my beloved reviewers pointed out that Robin hasn't been in this fic at all, and he'd probably be a little more than curious as to where Beast Boy's been for the past couple weeks. I was going to put it up anyways, but I sort of forgot about it. So, here it is!

**Chapter Ten**

Confessions 

**  
**"Ahh!" came the terrorized shriek of a woman on TV as a hoard of cheesy-looking, half-rotting zombies slowly came upon her, moaning agonizingly. Robin let out a bored sigh. It was half past eight, and the horror movie marathon was set to continue until dawn. Raven was in her room reading some book that was probably far more appealing than cheesy zombie flicks. Starfire was in the kitchen whipping up some strange Tamaranian concoction; whatever that smelly purple slime was, it smelled like old tires and bad breath. Meanwhile, Cyborg was on the couch, half asleep (he'd been spending one too many late hours on the old videogame), mouth hanging open carelessly. And Beast Boy was…

Robin looked around the room, and frowned at the absence of the green Titan.

"Wait a minuet, where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I dunno," a sleep deprived Cyborg mumbled groggily.

"But it's Friday and there's an all-night marathon of zombie movies on," Robin said. "Why isn't he here watching any of them?"

Cyborg gave no answer; he had finally fallen asleep.

"Does this not strike anyone but me as odd?"

"Indeed, I have not seen him all day," Starfire agreed over her bubbling pot of purple slime.

"Yeah, me neither. Actually, come to think of it, I've hardly seen him in the last week and a half. What's he been doing?"

Starfire shrugged. "Perhaps he is unwell?"

"Maybe," Robin said. The absence of Beast Boy worried him. It had been almost a week and half since he last saw Beast Boy playing video games or causing mischief of any kind. Sure it had a boring, villainless thirteen days, but usually Beast Boy was around to stir something up. Robin got to his feet. Maybe Beast Boy was sick. Or maybe he was getting himself into trouble. Why hadn't Robin noticed this before?

_Because for once it was quiet enough to think,_ he told himself. _And I actually made some progress with my research._

"I'm going to go find out," he told Starfire and marched off to Beast Boy's room. He knocked on the door and waited. It took a moment before the door swung open.

"Yodel," Beast Boy said.

Robin carefully looked him up and down. Beast Boy seemed healthy enough—his skin was the usual green and he sounded normal. But over his shoulder Robin could see the catastrophe mess of personal belongings scattered all over the floor. For a second, Robin thought he saw a tie draped carelessly over the side of the top bunk, and even a few _books _thrown hastily on the wad of blankets and mixtures of other junk that cluttered the mattress. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, you're not sick or something are you?"

"Nope. Never been better."

"You're not getting into trouble, are you?"

Beast Boy held up his hands innocently. "It's kind of hard to do, Robin, but really I've been good."

"Oh," Robin said. Now he was even more worried. "It's just that no one's seen you around in the past thirteen days. Have you been in your room the whole time?"

"Er…" Beast Boy hesitated, biting his lip. "Not really."

"Then what have been doing?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy said. "Just, you know, hanging out. No biggie, right?"

_Liar_, Robin thought. _He's lying through his teeth. But why?_

"I guess not," Robin said after a moment. "But there's a zombie movie-thon on tonight. You wanna come watch it with us?"

"Um…" the shape-shifter hesitated, his eyes darting wildly around the hall, avoiding Robin's questioning gaze. "Actually I think I've seen all those movies. So um…yeah, I gotta go. Bye," he said hastily and abruptly closed the door in Robin's face.

"What the heck is going on?" Robin said to himself, returning to the living room. 

Looking up from her pot of bubbling purple goo, Starfire said, "Is Beast Boy unwell?"

"No, but something's up," Robin said. "I know it." He knocked on the mechanical half of Cyborg's cranium. If anyone, Cyborg would probably know what was going on. "Hey, Cyborg, wake up."

Cyborg groaned miserable. "Leave me alone, you frostbitten apes!"

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Robin shouted in his ear at the top of his lungs.

That did the trick, because Cyborg's eyes snapped open and with a loud yelp of surprise, he leapt up about ten feet in the air, just barely missing the ceiling. "Yo, that was so not cool, Robin," he exclaimed, panting. "You scared the electricity out of me!"

"What's wrong with Beast Boy?"

Cyborg blinked and finally caught his breath. " Huh? What do ya mean what's wrong with him? He's fine."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so obsessed with that weird game, you'd have noticed how _good_ he's being."

"Oh, you didn't—" he paused mid sentence, scratching his head, and glanced at door. "Beast Boy's being _good_, eh? Is that possible?"

"That's what I said. I haven't heard a bad joke in thirteen days, and that worries me Cyborg. Do you know what he's been doing?"

"No idea. I'm as clueless as you, Rob."

_Liar,_ Robin thought. _They're both liars. Big, fat, guilty, liars! What is going on here? _

"Well, I need to find out what he's been doing."

"Hey man, I'm just as concerned as you, but whatever it is, it can't be too bad."

Robin watched him for a moment through the mask, contemplating his ever deepening suspicions. After a moment, he said, "Maybe _you_ should go talk him. You guys are pals, maybe he'll talk to you." 

"Uh…now?"

"Yes, now."

Cyborg hesitated. "Uh…okay. If you say so." Robin waited a minuet before following Cyborg to Beast Boy's room. Leaning against the door, he listened carefully.

"You haven't told Robin?" Cyborg demanded lowly, not bothering to even knock. Had Robin possessed x-ray vision, he would have seen Beast Boy halfway out the window in a near successful attempt of sneak out.

"Duh," Beast Boy said. "What's the big idea, Cy? Can't you see I'm trying to get to a football game? It's the last one before the big game next week, remember?"

Cyborg ignored him. "B, have you flipped your lid? How come you didn't tell Robin? He thinks you're sick or something!"

"Dude, he'd have a cow, that's why."

"Well, he's gonna have _three_ when he finds out what you've been doing _and_ that you didn't tell him in the first place!"

"Shh! Dude, he's probably got this place wired! And that's exactly why he can't find out," Beast Boy whispered. "You're not gonna tell him, are you Cy?"

"No," Cyborg said. "_You're_ going to tell him, not me. I'm him m not gonna get yelled at because you're too chicken to spill the beans about going to high school."

_High school! _ At that last statementRobin just about fell on his face.

"Com on, man, you know I can't tell him, he'll make me drop out and then it'll all be over! You know serious Robin is about this superhero stuff."

"He's in school!" Robin choked. _There's no way…Beast Boy…school…those two words don't even belong in the same sentence! Why would he…?_ The very thought of Beast Boy in _school_ was baffling— a preposterous, unbelievable thought. Eager to learn more, Robin leaned closer to the door, straining his ears to catch every last word he could.

"Fine, but it's you're neck," Cyborg said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Whatever," Beast Boy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a very important date and a football game."

He was about to slip out the window when Robin chose that moment to knock on the door. "Told you he was listening," Beast Boy muttered. "Now I'm gonna get it."

The door slid open and Beast Boy's head peered out. "What?"

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yep."

"I thought I heard arguing," Robin said, eying the 'Go JCH!' writing on Beast Boy's forehead that hadn't been there five minuets ago.

"You're hearing things, Rob. Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

"You going somewhere?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but _I _am going to bed," Cyborg said with a loud yawn and hurried out of the room.

"No," Beast Boy lied with a mocking scoff. "Where'd you get _that _idea?"

"Well, the 'Go JCH!' face painting sure helped a lot. You want to tell me what's going on? Where've you been?"

"There's nothing wrong," Beast Boy said. "I'm perfectly fine. I've never been better, remember?"

"You're avoiding the question Beast Boy."

"Yeah well…" Beast Boy paused, trying to think of a plausible excuse. "You wouldn't understand." He was about to slam the door on the Boy Wonder when Robin decided it was time to put his foot down. Like lightning, Robin tackled him wrestled a very surprised Beast Boy to the ground, and pinned him there so that he could get up.

"Dude, get off!" Beast Boy gasped. "You're squishing my appendix!"

"Tell me the truth, Beast Boy," Robin said sternly. "Where have you been going?"

"Dude, seriously, get off of me before I get appendicitis."

"Get appendicitis then. I'm not getting up until you tell me the truth."

Beast Boy looked up and, with a cringe, met the Boy Wonder's expecting gaze. He saw the seriousness on Robin's face and knew that if he had to, Robin would keep him there all night. Of course, Beast Boy could always turn into something big and scary with lots and lots of teeth, but this was Robin. Robin who, when he had his mind set to something, could never take no for an answer. In fact, it might have been mentally impossible for him to do so.

"You wouldn't understand," he tried.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Promise you won't yell?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Just promise, okay?"

"Fine, I won't yell. Just give me a straight answer. What wouldn't I understand?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Beast Boy answered reluctantly, "Why I'm going to school."

He flinched reflexively, expecting a harsh bout of yelling. But it never came. "Why?" Robin said coolly.

"Because…I want an education?"

"Beast Boy," Robin warned dangerously.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to high school so that I can be with Terra again. Happy? And I don't care how much you yell at me; I'm not dropping out. So there!"

_I see,_ Robin thought. _So, it's because of Terra._ He thought long and hard about the situation. Such unstable emotiotions were dangerous and Robin felt like he was treading terribly thin ice. He knew that as reckless as Beast Boy could be, given that he was in _school _because of a girl, he just _might_ choose Terra over the team, given the choice. Then again, he might not, but Robin was not willing to take that chance. Besides, maybe Terra would want to rejoin the team after a while, and gaining a member would be better than losing one. "You really love her don't you?"

Love. That word was often used to describe the pure acceptance of another human being, down to every last imperfection. It was the feeling that made your stomach squirm, and your race, and the neck hairs stand straight up. Love was a very strong word. A word that was almost too powerful to describe an unstable teenage relationship. But Robin thought different. Anyone who was willing enroll in _school, _especially for a girl who had done well to break his heart a few times, was either excessively obsessed or madly smitten with love. Yet, in some cases, wasn't that the definition of such blinding adoration?

"Like a fat kid loves cake," Beast Boy replied. "Wait, aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Nope."

"You mean you're _not_ going to tell me that we're superheroes, and as superheroes we don't have time for school?"

"No."

"So, you're not going to tell me to drop out because I'm wasting my time?"

"No, Beast Boy."

"But…why not?"

Robin sighed, recoiling. "Because I know that if it was Starfire," he said. "I might do the same thing."

"Really?" It was probably true, though, since there was nothing Robin wouldn't do for Starfire. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're not on call. We've saved this city enough, I'm sure the school won't mind if you get called out during class. So if we have something that needs to be dealt with, I expect you to be there no matter what. Understand?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n!"

Robin smiled slightly. "Don't you have a football game to go to?"

**A/N: **My sister used to say, 'Yodel,' all the time when she was younger. It sounded like something BeastBoy would say.

So, um, yeah, R&R!

Sorry about the wait!


	11. Eleven: Crude Plots

Chapter Eleven

Crude Plots

"Well?" Slade demanded in an irritated tone. "Have you made up your mind or not?"

Leaning against the old pine tree, Charlie watched the villain carefully. In the past, he had dealt with dangerous criminals before. It was mostly bad guys who hired him to take out rival bad guys for a price, but this time was different. This was Slade, the biggest baddie of them all. Charlie knew he had to be careful with this one. Slade had a way of digging his dirty nails into people's hearts and manipulating the hell out of them. He was famous for playing dirty, and fortunately Charlie knew exactly how to play that game.

"It depends," Charlie said, not taking his eyes off Slade. "Have you agreed to my price?"

Slade's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Five grand a piece is an aweful lot of money, boy."

Charlie shurrgged. "My sister and I have to eat somehow. Besides, you're asking me to take out the _Titans. _That's quite a task, one that no one seems able to fulfill._" _

"You sound doubtful, Charlie," Slade observed.

"No, it's just comman sense. I try to pick my battles as carefully as possible. But if you'll pay me the price I've asked, I'm sure I'll think of _something_."

"You shouldn't have to think that hard," Slade said. "You're aura is so explosive that with even the smallest about of momentum, almost everything you touch shatters."

"That's why I'm the mercenary business. I can't hold a normal job without breaking something important. School's hard enough as it is."

"Then why do you bother with it?"

"Because strategy is the way of the warrior," Charlie said tartly. "Maybe you should try it sometime." He could feel the air shift slightly with his rising temper, the heat tingling against his freckled skin. He forced it away and the heat resided instantly.

"The Titans have gotten lucky in the past, Charlie."

"No, you've just been a bone-head. The only reason I know I can win against the Titans is because I am as desperate to win as they are. My life and my sister's life depend on my success. If I fail, I'll go to prison and she'll starve. That's the difference between you and me, Slade. I have something worth fighting for and _that_ is why I always win."

"Five grand a piece sounds fair," Slade said at last, although Charlie could see the wheels in his head turning over a most crooked plot. He would not be too surprised if Slade was going to cheat him out of a good pay. "So, tell me, dear boy, what's you're brilliant strategy?"

"Depends," Charlie said. "Don't you have a former apprentice enrolled in my high school?"

Slade gave a wry laugh. "Terra? She's harmless. Her nervous system was damaged after rebelling against my control, especially after stopping the flow of that volcano. It's effected her powers and now she can't even move a pebble. You don't have to worry about _her_." Although Charlie disliked the idea of bringing harm to two of his fellow classmates, let alone the very force that kept the city from succumbing to the forces of evil, he knew it would be necessary. There was nothing more important to him than staying alive for his younger sister. And if it meant taking out the good guys, well, he had to bring the bacon home somehow.

"Good," Charlie said. "Then I won't have to worry about her coming after me when I take out Gar."

"Gar?"

"I think you him better as Beast Boy," Charlie explained. "He's been going to school with her for almost two weeks now. I'll finish him first and then move onto the rest of the team." Slade seemed the least in favor of that plan.

"Beast Boy has the brains of a jellyfish," Slade said. "I think you should be worried about Robin. Take out the general and the whole army falls apart."

"Maybe. But jellyfish still sting. From I what I understand Gar's a shapeshifter. He can change into any living organism he wants."

"So?"

"So," Charlie said. "I'm screwed if he turns into a snake with a bad bite. The others I'm sure I can handle with my bare fists if I have to, but if I get bit by a boomslang or a mamba, I'm as good as dead. And you can't feed younger sisters if your dead, can you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Charlie forced a smile. "A good magician never reveals his tricks," he said and then walked away into the shadows of the pine forest.

A/N: Ah, the plot thickens! R&R!


End file.
